Death World
|rōmaji = Desu Wārudo |name = Death World |type = Caster Magic |user = Mastema}}Death World ( , Desu Wārudo lit. Realm of the Demon Death God) is a Caster Magic that involves the "power to kill the world", drawing the power of a creature known as "Shima" (死魔, Death Demon), which eventually results in metamorphosis into Shima. Uniquely, Death World is not a Magic that can be learned, but must be "given" by another user who already possessed it, the trail originating with the first who was gifted the power by Shima. Death World was originally the unique magic belonging solely to the legendary Demon, Shima, until his death, although he managed to save his power by transferring it to a human, in the hopes of his legacy continuing even beyond death. Description Death World is continuously described as the "power to kill the world", which supposedly means it holds the power to end all life on the planet, including the planet itself, if used correctly. It grants the wielder several abilities that can be considered appropriately associated with death and the Grim Reaper, causing it to also be mistaken for a subspecies of Death Magic, despite it being false. Most notably, upon recieving Death World, a user's aura and shadows begin to mimic the traits of a Grim Reaper, a reaper's cloak and scythe prominently appearing when using Death World. Whenever the power of Death World is activated, the user summons a pitch black scythe, constructed from their very soul, blackened appropriately to give the image of death and despair. Its length can be freely modified, becoming longer, thinner, thicker and shorter, allowing a wide array of options in how one can fight using it. Proficient users have even displayed the ability to extend the handle of the scythe and cause it to become like whip, mimicking a Kusarigama to a degree. The scythe itself is the very catalyst of Death World's power, allowing most if not all of its functions and abilities to be possible and ready for immediate use. The primary ability granted by Death World is the ability to "reap souls", absorbing stray spirits and forcefully strip creatures of their souls, instantly killing them. This is done by the scythe only slashing the target's "spirit", ignoring the physical body, appearing to be phasing through their body, while it is simply slicing their soul apart, and once enough damage is inflicted upon them, the user is capable of reaping their soul straight out of their bodies. In addition, absorbing the life force of living creatures, plants included, causes them to rot and decay, doing so through direct contant via touch rather than via the scythe. Interestingly, users of Death World utter a phrase, always beginning as "And then the world" (そして、その後の世界, Soshite, Sonogo no Sekai), with each user completing it differently. Uttering the phrase allows a user to access what is known as "The Ascension Body" (昇天身, Shōtenmi), which causes the user's aura to flare up, at which point, their overall performance is augmented tenfold, allowing a user to change the tide of battle when overwhelmed. However, the true purpose of The Ascension Body is to increase the metamorphosis process, done so by the user simply using Death World as much as possible while in this mode. The final condition that must be met in order to trigger the next-level of the metamorphosis is for the user to undergo a strong feeling of grief and sorrow, in order to become in tune with death itself. The end result is a "cocoon" stage, taking the form of a large monstrous tree, known as the "Death Tree" (死木, Shiki). The enormous tree forces its branches and vines into the area, beginning to act on its own, while the user is absorbed into it, becoming the "heart" of the Death Tree. The Death Tree's only purpose is to absorb as many stray souls as possible from the area, even force ones out of unsuspecting animals and beasts, and spawn golems empowered by souls as a defense mechanism. The tree itself can also fight by using its branches and vines against anyone attempting to attack it. At the peak, the Death Tree releases the user, fully metamorphosized into an appearance that perfectly mimics the original Shima, a pitch black, shadowy figure, with red eyes and linnings on its body, its inside emitting a red glow when opening their mouths. In addition, the user gains several new abilities after the completion, a form they are stuck at until they master it. Most prominently, they gain the ability to sprout shadowy wings at a moments notice, allowing flight with ease. Several abilities also extend from the concept of "death", while others still relate to Death Tree, allowing the user to freely summon branches and vines of the Death Tree against their foes, as well as sprout new Death Trees that absorb stray souls as it normally would, and can be freely manipulate and shapes by the user. The full-power of Death World is granted once the user reaches the final form, Shima, making the user leagues stronger than they were prior, enhancing their physical prowess as well while in this form. Fully mastering the new form allows the user to become the true successor to Shima, with the potential of surpassing the demon in power. Spells *'Death Theatre' (死劇場, Shigekijō): *'Wound Seal' (創傷印, Sōshōin): *'Death Tree: Summon' (死木・召喚, Shiki: Shōkan): *'Lifehunt' (ライフハント, Raifuhanto): *'Darkstone' (ダークストーン, Dākusutōn): Trivia *Death World is somewhat inspired by the power of the Four Maidens from RWBY. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic